Down below
by NettieTheCarrot
Summary: While Ethan,Taylor and Cal are in the Car what happens when it takes a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

1What would of happened if Taylor, Cal and Ethan were at the heart of a car crash

"Taylor are you okay?" Ethan asked

" Cal, stop the car!" Taylor shouted as they saw a car going through a red light as it crashed into them sending the car on its side, and the passengers into darkness complete and utter darkness. Back at the ed the red phone had gone off as Rita answered it as she heard the information she forwarded onto the staff " okay we have an in coming RTC 4 casualties and car on its side" Rita announced as Connie came over " does any body care to tell me where Dr knight and Dr hardy are?" Connie asked coldly as everyone shakes their heads " great so were short staffed, can we clear resus" she demanded.

Finally when the ambulance came they called another unit while Dixie and Iain headed over to the cars, "God Dix, how does someone manage to put a car on its side?" Iain asked as he went over to the car on its side "we're going to need a doctor on site" Iain shouted (little did they know there were 2).


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thx for the reviews sorry I didn't realise how short this was I will try to make it longer**

"Crap" Iain muttered under his breath as Dixie was on the phone to Rita sending a doctor

" Lily's coming with Robyn assisting" Dixie said as she turned around and saw the look of shock on Iain's face "don't get me wrong, but I swear it looks like Ethan in there" Iain said

"Don't be silly, Iain he will be working knowing Ethan but I'll double check" Dixie said as she went on the phone as it ended she swore under her breath "none, of them are there" Dixie said as in the back a women's figure started to move "what,..wha,happened?" She asked

"You've been in a car accident love, try to keep still can you tell me your name?" Dixie asked

" Tay..Taylor" she responded

"Okay do you know, who anyone else is?" Dixie asked

"Carl and eth.. Evan" she said as Dixie looked it her confused as she could hear sirens and then appeared Connie.

" okay, Dixie what,Have we got?" Connie asked

"Okay, the female is called Taylor and the 2 in the front are Carl and Evan" Dixie said as Connie looked at her confused "they sound familiar names, Taylor do you know their surnames?" Connie asked " Right and Yardy" she said as she fell back to unconsciousness and Dixie and Connie shared the same not convinced look as they started checking for ID " got it, Dr Ethan John Hardy" she said cursing as Dixie found a picture in his wallet of Cal and Ethan when they were little and on the back it read " brothers in arms" so they really do love each other.

**So will they all make it please review as it shows me that you like it x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy.**

A few minutes later Dixie was snapped out of her trance as lily and Robyn came "wow, what happened?" They both asked as Connie cursed as soon as she saw lily just as the fire crew came " we're going to try and get them out" the fire crew shouted as they started to open the passenger side door slowly so they didn't cause more injury when the passenger figure started to move "Ca..l" the figure gasped looking at the driver "you've been in a car accident you need to stay as still as possible" Lily said sharply

"Lily" the figure said as lily was confused as Connie

asked her to get an oxygen mask while Connie started to talk to the figure " can you tell me your name and anyone else?" Connie asked

" Ethan and Taylor's in the back and my brother Caleb" he said before he plunged into darkness. After they got him out of the car and attaching a spinal board and neck collar as he was wheeled into the ambulance on the stretcher as lily went with him.

After they got Taylor out who was taken to St James's, then leaving Cal who was still unconscious as Connie checked for a pulse which was none existent "Dixie there's no pulse, but there's no way of getting him out without further injury" said Connie worried

" okay, I'll go speak to the fire crew" Dixie replied as she ran over to them "listen, is there another way we can get the driver out quickly, there's no pulse" Dixie said

"I can see but it might be another half an hour" the fire crew said

" he's a doctor at the ed he's not breathing and we don't have 30 minutes, so we will remove him from the passenger side" Dixie stormed of mad

" wait Dix, I know with Jeff and everything" the man said

" it's nothing to do with Jeff it's called human descenty were meant to save lives" she snapped as they went back over to Cal, " let's go 1,2,3" Iain said as Connie got a spinal board, collar, oxygen mask and started CPR as they got him into the ambulance as he arrested.

**in**** the next chapter the staff are shocked to find out the identity of the casualties**


	4. Chapter 4

" Iain you really need to put your foot on it!" Dixie shouted as Cal was still arrested and Connie and Dixie were taking turns with chest compressions and there was still no output. In the ed the day was going bad to worse they were short staffed and had a major RCT coming in, when the first ambulance arrived John and Susan started to wheel Ethan in as everyone stood gobsmacked at the young Dr " Ethan Hardy,26, passenger in the RTC, Kod at the scene, bp stable sats stable and he had 5 of morphine" they said as they wheeled him into ICU as Ethan was moaning with pain " lofty can we get full body CT scan and some anlgizia for the pain" Zoe said

"C..al!" Ethan gasped in pain

" Ethan was he in the car?" Zoe asked

" do..n't know ..ts" he gasped as Zoe went to find lily to keep him company.

When the paramedics finally arrived at the hospital with Cal,Ethan was in CT as Connie Iain and Dixie wheeled an unconscious Cal in " okay Caleb knight,30, driver in RTC, Kod at scene still not regained consciousness, being arrested for 30 minutes pulse is faint and bp low and sats sky high" they said as he was wheeled into resus, set up to the monitors when he arrested again, Connie did chest conpresions and they they shocked him " Rhythms still not in sinus, 1,2,3 shocking" and finally there was a pulse as he was sent for head to toe CT scan as Connie left resus to find anybody to talk too when she saw Rita " sister freeman, may we talk in my office" Connie asked as Rita nodded her head confused, when they were finally alone Connie started to cry well Rita comforted her, "it doesn't look good for Cal, he's arrested twice already,was stuck in that car for 2 hours and the best thing to happen would be a full time coma, how do I tell Ethan that?" Connie said

" the thing is life's no fair, you of all people know that Cal could maraciosly pull through" Rita said softly as Connie's pager went off as Rita followed, as they ran into resus, they heard the lifeless sound of the monitors Zoe doing compressions then shocking, and the pulse that was not there, "is everyone agreed, time of death..." Zoe said as they nodded their heads shocked

" stop!, you can't give up" Connie shouted as she began to do chest compressions determined to start the young mans heart

" Connie, Cals gone!"... Or is he?

**So hope you like this chapter please review, and tell me should Cal be gone or not**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to those of you who have took time to review, here is the next chapter hope you like it please review xx**

"No, I'm not losing 1 of my doctors due to a stupid car crash" Connie said as she began chest compressions again

" your breaking his ribs Connie" Zoe said

" well, freaking shock him then, I'm not losing him" Connie shouted at the top of her voice breaking down in tears as Zoe began to take over chest compressions and shocking till they got him in sinus rhythm as Zoe nodded to Rita as she Mouthed "coma."

Later on when Ethan was back from CT he kept asking Zoe about what was happening " Zoe he's my brother I deserve to know" Ethan said

"He was technically dead but we got him back in sinus and he's erm" Zoe said struggling to finish

" what?" Ethan asked he sat up going tachycardic as Zoe wheeled him into resus as he was struggling to Breathe as they hooked him up to the monitors as he slowly increased his breathing " where's Cal?" He gasped as Zoe finally told him

" coma, no Cal doesn't like sleeping he told me to live everyday to the fullest because it doesn't come again, Zoe could he die" Ethan asked worried

" you know it's a possibility but he's got a 50% chance" zoe said

" it was my fault, I was too stupid Thinking about Taylor being arrested that Cal stopped the car and then darkness, Zoe he's unconsious isn't he the whole time, so he felt no pain, I tell him about being carless and stupid and I am just as bad he was right, he's always right and I need to tell him I love him and he never should give up" Ethan said tears falling from his eyes as lily entered

" hey how you feeling?" Lily asked softly

" sombre, tired worried for Cal did you know?" Ethan said as lily carefully answered

" he still here, don't loose all hope yet" lily said trying to comfort him

" what about the driver of the other car?" Ethan asked nervous

"He was on drugs and drinking so if worst comes to worst he will be charged with murder" lily said

" what did you say don't loose hope,If he does I won't live with myself" Ethan said

" I won't let them that's a promise" lily said as she left the room thinking about the promise she had just made to Ethan and how she would make sure she kept it.

A few months had passed since the crash that took the life of ...

**Im still deciding the end of this chapter hope you enjoy and did lily keep her promise tell me what you think x**


	6. Chapter 6

His unconscious body lay there rotting, he felt awake but nothing worked the memories came rushing back from the past wondering if he would ever see Ethan again, day after day he heard voices shouting trying to be let out of something he called hell, until he realised why his eyes wouldn't open, and the fear ushered through him, he was in the the one thing which was his biggest nightmare, his body had shut down and there was no way of knowing if it would boot back up.

A month later Ethan was out of hospital and was working no one would let him see his brother the news had spread with the drivers charges for the death of Taylor ashby, her funeral one he could go because partially he felt it was her fault, if she hadn't forced Cal to come this never would of happened and that dead or alive he would never forgive her for...

Feeling trapped In his own cage he heard mumbling from Zoe and Connie arguing with the other doctors "Dr Hannah, Ms Beauchamp if there's going to be no progress we might as well turn it off" the doctor said as Jac came up to them " you do realise this is a human life not a TV show, you don't just turn it off" Jac said

" we will take him down to the Ed then because I will no let you turn it off" Zoe and Connie said as they started to move Cal down to the Ed, when they got there everyone gasped at how vulnerable and weak the young Dr looked tubes in and out off his mouth helping him breathe, as he looked so lifeless. Just as Ethan came out of cubicles, as lily came up to him and took him to the staff room as they sat in silence as Ethan asked " is that really him?"

" yeah, but at least he not in Taylor's position" lily consoled

" he's skating on thin ice to it" Ethan said

" look up the word hope" lily said handing him a dictionary

" feeling that something you want may happen" Ethan read out

" exactly, then follow it" she said as they both leaned in and then sparks were flying as they kissed

" I think I've just witnessed hope" lily said

A few months later Connie and Zoe awoke to beeping in Cals room as they ran in to see Robyn " he's in the middle of a panic attack" Robyn said as he started hyperventilating "heart rate is increasing rapidly" robyn pointed out as Connie tried to speak to him as lily marched in

" increase oxygen, cal its lily can you hear me, your in holby ed, not the car, Ethan misses you and needs you to. Wake up Cal can you do that for him?" Lily said softly as his heartbeat went back to normal as everyone looked astonished "my sister was in a car crash worst case coma, had a panic attack I calmed her down and woke up a few days later" lily said as she went out the room.

A few hours later an unconscious, weak body started to move as an eye shot open, finally he could move, finally could shout for help, finally he was free.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, I'm back with another chapter thanks for all the reviews please keep reviewing as I really appreciate it xx**

He was finally awake, he was alive, wanting to shout so loud but the eerie silence was stoping him until, he plunged into darkness, like he was never awake in the first place. " how do I tell him when he wakes up, that his con artist girlfriend died in the car he was driving?" Ethan asked

" you could tell him that she went to Africa for the boys operation" lily said as she kissed him

" I'm being serious" Ethan said sternly as she mocked him while they began to make out as max walked in "good morning nibbles, nibbleset" max said

"That would be exactly what Cal would say" lily pointed out as they heard beeping coming from Cals room as Zoe began to wheel him Into resus as lily ran in behind then " heart rate is sky high, he could have a heart attack" lily shouted

" let's try shocking him, 1,2,3 clear and shocking" Zoe said as he arrested as they shocked him again and again and again until he had a pulse, when they finally had one he was hooked up to the monitors as Zoe let Ethan in where he grabbed a chair and began to talk to Cal " it's been quite without you and I miss you the apartments actually clean for once but none the less you have to wake up Cal and when you do I'll hold your hand every step of the way and also you need to stop arresting your kind of freaking Zoë out, and if you can hear me when you wake up I'm going to have to tell you something you won't like" Ethan said as he went out the room to find lily when he found her he took her to the on call room " I love you and I have for a while and it has taken me to nearly die twice for me to admit it" Ethan said as he kissed her as he was then paged as she was, when they ran into resus they saw a groggy Cal sitting up chatting to one of the nurses "Cal your alive!" Ethan shouted as he ran up to him

" easy tiger I'm in a lot of pain and also the award for the most amazing brother goes to nibbles" Cal gasped as Ethan looked at him seriously

" Cal I'm so sorry but I have to tell you this, Taylor didn't make it!" Ethan said

" Ethan it was my fault I killed her" Cal said as he unhooked himself and got up before doubling over in pain while lily and Ethan helped him back in bed "you have been in a coma for six months and you expect to get up and walk Cal this will change you forever" Ethan said

" it already has done enough what's next?" Cal asked Ethan shook his head.

**So Cals going to struggle getting back to normal also if you have any ideas or requests please pm or review xx **


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is long over due hope you enjoy and please review

" I want to see him the person who killed my daughter" the women was shouting at Noel as she stormed off into a room that said "Caleb Knight" and waited until the coast was clear and went in, and sat by him " you killed her, my daughter so now I'll do the same for you" as she got a syringe out and injected him with it " rot in hell, you monster" she said before she exited the room and hid behind the hospital waiting for the caucus to be caused.

"Do you reckon he's winding me up not waking up?" Ethan asked

" properly we are dealing with Cal but something's a bit odd" lily said

" enlighten me then detective chao" Ethan said

" he shouldn't be sleeping for this long, I'm going to get some bloods done" lily said going out he room while Ethan sat with him until his shift started, when Lily had done the bloods and sent them up to the labs and then went back to work with one thing on her mind, what was happening?

A few hours later Taylor's mum was bought in with a stab wound, as Noel looked her in the eye and knew exactly who they were dealing with. Ethan was treating Taylor's mother, Trinity as Lily ran in "Dr hardy I have the test results" she said as Ethan exited sheer panic on his face

"Are you going to open them...?" Ethan asked as monitors beeping rang like sirens throughout the ED,the sound of the monitors lead them to one room Cals.

As they ran in the door was locked and something was blocking the way from them opening the door, while Ethan was trying to open the door, Lily opened the envelope and gasped with shock as she ran to connie's office " who would try and hurt Cal?" Lily asked as connie looked confused

" why?" Connie asked

" he, was err.. Not waking up and I did some test and he has poison, in his system" Lily said as Connie got up and ran to Cals room to see an open door a syringe on the floor and Cal gone.

Where is cal?


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is the last chapter sorry that is short **

Connie and lily ran into resus to see monitors with Cal attached to the and Ethan outside, "Dylan, poisoning" lily Said as Dylan started rushing around trying to treat Cal, a few hours later Cal was resting with Ethan looking after him, Taylor re mother was arrested on attempt of murder and finally there life was back to normal.

1 year later the car crash had changed everyone's life knowing how easy death was, Cal tried to recover but it ruined him, he tried to make out it was nothing but Ethan still could tell, after all they were brothers not the best of brothers but the brothers forever and always.

And Ethan made sure that accident would not put Cal down below...


End file.
